After San Lorenzo
by writewithlove7
Summary: Miles and Stella were finally reunited with their son, Arnold. Although they were happy and grateful for it all, there were some things that were holding them back. This is a deeper look into the psyche of Miles and Stella after the events of The Jungle Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Stella**

"We'll be right here!" I exclaimed to my son, as he went into the school on his first day. As the doors closed, I couldn't help but be sad. I mean, Miles and I have been asleep for nearly 10 years, and our son isn't a baby anymore, he's a preteen! Just as the doors of P.S. 118 shut, I started to tear up.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Miles asked.

"It's..It's just that...our son is growing up, and we weren't here for much of his early life! I didn't think much of it when we came back from San Lorenzo and the rest of the summer, but it just dawned on me when Arnold was leaving for school."

Miles sighed. I could tell that he didn't realize it beforehand either. "I know Stella, but at least we are back with him now. Who knows how much longer we would have survived with the sleeping sickness if Arnold didn't save us."

He was right. Our son, and his friends, saved us from our comatose state, and I will forever be grateful for that. However, I couldn't help how I felt. "That's true, but it just still hurts so much. I mean, don't you feel the least bit cheated out on?"

Miles looked down at his feet, and said, "I do. I hate the fact that he has experienced so much without us, from helping out the people in the neighborhood, heck, he even saved the neighborhood!"

My heart went into my stomach. Miles did feel the same way I did, and although it felt good that I wasn't the only one who was upset, it certainly wasn't good that we both longed for what we couldn't have. "I wish we were here to give him advice, to console him when he was sad, to give him the childhood he deserved." That was the part that really got to me. It was the fact that I was not able to be a mother to him, when he needed us the most. When Miles and I were in San Lorenzo trying to find a cure for the sleeping sickness, I was happy to help, but I was counting down the days to see my boy again. Unfortunately, that happened ten years later...

Miles walked over to me, and put his arm around me. "Stella, you are an amazing mother to Arnold, and we have a second chance at this. We will never leave him again, no matter what is going on in the world. Our son is the only thing that matters."

I couldn't help but smile at that revelation. We will never leave him again, no matter what happens. That is what I loved about Miles. He could always cheer me up, even when things didn't seem to go our way. As I was smiling at Miles in adoration, he had an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"I hate to change the subject, but Stella, are we really going to sit here all day and wait? We can come back you know." Miles said.

I didn't want to leave here. I had already left him enough in his life. "What if he looks out the window for us, and we aren't here?"

Miles laughed, "Honey, I think Arnold will understand if we left for a little bit. I mean, these stairs are not comfortable on my tush!"

I could tell that he was trying to make me laugh, and it was working. "Considering we slept on a concrete slab for ten years?"

"Hey, I am still paying the price for that!"

"Okay, maybe you're right. Do you want to go to Slausen's? I am craving one of their sundaes." That was the truth, however, I think I just wanted something sweet to numb the pain.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that place! Let's go!"

While on the way to Slausen's, we looked at the neighborhood. Some things had definitely changed, while others still stayed the same. The walk just kept reminding me of Arnold, but not in a good way. I took a deep breath, and looked to the left. "There it is!" I said in a more exciting tone than it should have been. I was just glad to get into the shop and not be reminded of the heartache.

Once we got our sundaes, we headed into a booth. Miles dug into his sundae, while I was looking at mine with an unappetizing look. I didn't want to eat anymore, I just wanted to finish what we started talking about.

"Miles?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel like you don't know Arnold?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, taken aback.

"Well, we've been gone for so long, do we even really know him? Like for instance, he has a _girlfriend_ , Miles."

"I mean, I do, but I think there's just more to learn Stella. We have only had two months to bond with him."

"I know. What if we aren't the great parents that he thinks we are?"

"Where would you come up with something like that?"

"Since the minute we woke up, and I saw Arnold's face."

"Stella, just because we were asleep for ten years, doesn't mean we have forgotten everything about parenting. Sure, there might be a few hiccups, but what parent doesn't have that? Besides, we have my mom and dad too."

I nodded, and despite the feeling of being cheated out on, I felt a little better. I don't think I will ever lose that feeling of being robbed out of my son's life, but Miles was right. We continued to eat our sundaes, and got a few more. Miles and I stayed there until three o'clock, in which we then went back to the school. We got there just in time for the bell to ring, and the doors opened to the masses of excited kids running out. Arnold was one of the last kids to come out of the school, he was talking to his best friend, I think his name was Gerald? He also had his girlfriend on his other side, and I know her name was Helga, as he talked about her a lot. Arnold turned, saw Miles and I, and ran over to us. He hugged us very tightly and said, "I missed you guys so much!"

"We did too, sweetheart." I said with admiration. The beginning of the day was very hard, as I didn't want to be separated again from my son. However, it was so rewarding to see him with friends and learning, that I would be okay from this separation anxiety. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yes! Wait, hold on.." Arnold turned around, gave Gerald a handshake, and Helga a kiss on the cheek. Helga was blushing, but then shook her head and scowled. I didn't understand their relationship too much, however, they were cute together. I felt my heart drop again, but I would be damned to let Arnold see me like this. I looked up, and Arnold ran down the stairs, waving goodbye to both Helga and Gerald. He looked up at us with adoring eyes, took our hands, and walked us home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miles**

The walk home from Arnold's first day of school was nice, although I could not get out of my head how down Stella was today. I mean, she did have a point, Arnold was eleven years old, and we have been gone for nearly most of his life. I looked down at my son, and despite the thoughts I was having, I couldn't help but smile. He looked so much like his mother, but had my hair for sure. I could have sworn he grew a little bit since this morning. Maybe we did get robbed out of Arnold's young life, but we are here now for him, and that is not going to change. "Hey son, how about you and I play a little catch outside for a bit?" I said, as we walked into the boarding house.

Arnold looked at me and was rubbing the back of his neck, which I knew was a nervous tick of his. "Dad, I uh..I really wish I could, but I have homework to do. Mr. Simmons assigned us a project to do and I have to start researching for it."

"Oh," I said with a tone that was trying to not feel upset, "I get it, no big deal! Maybe this weekend then. Say, what's the project on? Anything my mother and I can help with?" _Good one, Miles. This can be a way to get to know more about Arnold_ , I thought to myself.

"Thanks Dad, but I think I can handle the research. But, if you guys just wanted to hang out in my room while I research, that would be awesome!" Arnold exclaimed.

We headed up to his room with some struggle, as our bodies were not used to so much activity. _Damn, I need to go to a gym_.

When we finally got to his room, Stella and I sat on the bed, while Arnold went to his desk. He turned on his computer, which consisted of him banging the screen in order to show the picture.

"I think we figured out his Christmas present," Stella said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, especially since he will be in junior high next year, which will require more research projects." Although I realized I shouldn't have mentioned Arnold's age, as Stella looked down with a sad face.

"So, what did you guys do all day?" Arnold asked, while typing away for his project.

Stella looked up, and said, "Oh! We walked around the neighborhood, and went to Slausen's afterwards."

"Oh cool! What did you guys get there?"

"A couple of sundaes. Man, I forgot how awesome that place is!" I said to Arnold.

"Yeah, they have some good stuff." Arnold said distractedly, as he was writing down something in his notebook.

Even though I knew he was busy with homework, I couldn't help but feel upset that he had to do homework. _Miles, stop. This is so bad; your child is doing what he is supposed to be doing. You don't want to jip_ _him out of an education for your own selfish reasons!_ I thought to myself. Just as I was going to ask him something about his schoolwork, Stella beat me to the punch.

"So Arnold, how are you and Helga?"

Arnold turned around, his face beet red. "Uh, w-we are go-od! Wh-why do you ask? I mean, not that-that I care or anything."

"Well, I noticed that she takes your affection, but then scowls or says something mean immediately after."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Son, is everything okay?" I couldn't help but ask. Despite the fact that Arnold really liked the girl, I did notice that she recoiled at any kind of affection thrown her way. I nudged Stella, and gave her a look that said, "Good thinking!"

Arnold sighed, and said, "I know you guys haven't gotten to know Helga that much, but she is much more than what you think. She was the reason that you guys woke up, you know."

"Oh Arnold! We know dear, we just are checking in, that's all! We could never thank Helga enough for what she did." Stella said.

I could tell that Stella regretted even asking Arnold. Yes, Helga gave her locket in place of the Corazon to cure the sleeping sickness, but I just felt like there was more to her. This got me thinking...

"Hey son, how about Helga comes over sometime? That way, we _could_ get to know her more!"

Arnold grinned at Stella and I, and said, "That would be great! I think she would like it, since home for her isn't the best."

I nodded, and looked down. I remember Arnold mentioning once earlier this summer after we got back from San Lorenzo that he was going to Helga's home, which was at the Beeper Emporium. Thinking of how cellphones were more "hip" now, it only made sense that Helga's family wasn't doing well. Arnold turned back around, typing up more for his project.

I turned to Stella, and whispered, "Don't feel bad asking about her. We will get to know her more, I'm sure of it." I squeezed her hand, and she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. Please let me know what else you guys would like to see from this, and reviews are appreciated, enjoy!**

 **Stella**

"Round up the troops cadet, we gotta fight the big guy!" Gertie shouted, while wearing a tattered Army uniform and helmet. She grabbed my arm and started to head outside, despite the fact that it was six o'clock on a September evening.

"Um, Gertie, why don't we strategize how to defeat him first?" I questioned wearily. _She really has gotten worse since we left. I wonder how Arnold did it_ , I thought to myself.

Gertie looked as if she was thinking hard about what I said. "You're right! Let me get the maps, and we will plan it then. I will see you at 13:28!" She ran up to the attic, and I didn't think I was going to see her the rest of the night.

I stepped into the kitchen, and started to chop the vegetables for tonight's dinner, chicken and dumplings. Just as I was slicing the carrots, a voice startled me from behind.

"Hey mom."

 _Oh, it's_ _just Arnold_. I thought to myself and smiled. In addition to my lingering depressing thoughts, I easily got startled. I believed it had something to do with the sleeping sickness, perhaps a side effect of some kind. "Hey son. How is your project going?"

"Good. What are you making?" He sounded very curious.

"Just chicken and dumplings. Have you had them before?" I asked, but I was sure I knew the answer to it. I loved Gertie to death, but as she got older and crazier, her cooking skills also declined.

"Uh, no. Grandma makes...different kinds of food," He said as he rubbed his neck.

"Well, its really good! One of my favorite meals actually."

"Really? Hey, could I, maybe help you cook or something?"

I looked down at my son and smiled, "Of course! Here, grab a knife and you can chop the celery."

Arnold walked over to the knife rack, and got the celery from the fridge. He got another cutting board from the drawer, and started to cut. I could tell he hadn't really done something like this before, as he was cutting really slow, but he got faster once he started to get a hang of it.

"Be careful, you don't want to cut yourself!" I said with concern. _Wait, this is a motherly instinct! I think I'm getting the hang of it again?_ I grinned, and noticed Arnold stopped cutting. I looked down at my son, who appeared as though he was deep in thought. I asked, "Arnold, what's wrong sweetheart?"

He looked up at me, and quickly looked away. He shook his head and said, "Nothing mom. It's..nothing."  
Although I was just getting to know my son again, I could tell that something was bothering him. "Arnold, you shouldn't be afraid to talk to your father and I. If something is on your mind-"

"What was it like, being asleep for so long?" He blurted out.

I immediately froze in my place. I couldn't believe he wanted to know what it was like, let alone give him an answer that was appropriate for his age. "Um, it was..." I was having a hard time answering my son. The truth was, I don't remember how it was like sleeping for so long. I knew that I had some dreams from time to time, most of them revolving around Arnold. Despite that, all of the feelings came rushing back as soon as I woke up. Anger, guilt, pain, sadness, and happiness once I laid eyes on my baby boy. Finally, I conjured up what I was about to say, "It was, to say the least, different. I don't know about your father, but when I was asleep, I don't remember much. I mean, how many times do you remember things when you are asleep?" Arnold nodded his head, and looked down at his feet. I continued, "However, there _are_ some things I remember, mostly dreams." Smiling, I asked, "And do you know what those dreams were primarily about?"

Arnold looked up, and asked, "Me?"

"Yes, that's right. But, when I was 'dreaming', I thought it was all real. I thought I was back in Hillwood with you, your father, and the rest of our family. So, it was strange waking up, and knowing it was all truly a dream. Until you walked into our room."

Smiling with tears in his eyes, Arnold said, "I am just so glad you and Dad are home. Sometimes I pinch myself just to know if it really is real."

"I do the same thing too, sweetheart." Crying, I opened up my arms, waiting for a hug from Arnold. He ran over, and hugged me back tightly. We separated, and I said, "How about we finish this meal, huh?" We smiled at each other, and made the rest of the chicken and dumplings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miles**

Stella and I decided recently that we can't walk Arnold to school anymore, as we saw him getting taunted because of it by a large boy with a baseball cap. Even though Arnold didn't seem to mind, I didn't want to embarrass him. Since we weren't walking to school and waiting for Arnold, the days at the boarding house seemed to drag on. I was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, when I saw an opening for an Anthropology Professor at Hillwood State College. My heart leapt, but then slowed down. _I don't think I'm ready to work yet_ , I thought to myself, _I wonder how Stella feels about working?_ Just as I was about to ask Stella, who was in the living room with Mom, the herd of strays and Abner came running down the hall towards the door. I could only tell who was on the other side of it.

Arnold opened up the door, and allowed the animals to run out of the house. "Hey Mom, hey Dad, hey Grandma and Grandpa!" He exclaimed.

"Hey son! How was school today?" I asked, while walking from the kitchen to the entryway.

"Great! Oh, that reminds me.." Arnold said, pulling his backpack from behind him. Unzipping his backpack and retrieving a folder, he pulled out a piece of paper. Blushing, he said, "You and mom have to sign this."

Stella walked over, kissed me on the cheek and placed a hand on my shoulders. "What's this?" I asked, although I wished I hadn't.

"Relax Miles," Stella said while rubbing my back. We were in our bedroom, my head between my legs, staring at the floor.

"How can I relax Stella? I'm not prepared to talk about this stuff with our son yet!" I said, while still looking at the same floor plank.

"Honey, what did you expect? This is what we signed up for as parents."

Sitting up, I said, "Yeah, but I thought I would have more time to prepare for this; like ten years' worth, not three months."

Sighing, Stella added, "I know. But Arnold is at that age, dear. He is going to find out these things, and although he will get knowledge of it through a video at school, it's better to hear about it from his father. I mean, think of when you were his age."

I winced at that sentence. A memory of my father talking to me about the birds and the bees was something I was not ready to mention. Ever again. I turned to look at my wife, _God, she's beautiful_ , I thought to myself. "You're right. But, I just feel like it's more complicated now. I mean, he has a girlfriend too. Once we talk about this, what if he looks at her differently?"

Stella rolled her eyes, and said, "He's a boy, Miles. Of course he will look at her differently sooner or later, if he hasn't already."

Immediately, thoughts of Helga pregnant as a teen with Arnold being the father shot up through my head. _I had to get this over with, I didn't want him to be irresponsible about this, or hear about it differently. For Christ's sake, I'm a Doctor. I can do this._ I got up, and headed for his room. My heart was pounding out of my chest, _how can I be this afraid to talk about this with my son? Oh right, because it's about puberty and sex_. When I got to the top of the stairs where Arnold's door was located, I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Arnold said. I opened up the door, and he was laying on his couch, putting away his Walkman. "Hey Dad, what's up?"

I took a deep breath. "Son, it's time we have a talk."


End file.
